


Cynical Duties

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Captured-but-not-captured-Hux, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, KyluxAdvent2020, Life Day (Star Wars), M/M, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: Armitage Hux has never celebrated Life Day in his entire twenty-something-years in the galaxy. And, no, it wasn’t because he was a cynical asshole.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 1 - String Lights
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cynical Duties

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try the Kylux Advent event this year since I'm quarantined for most of December, I thought this would be a good way to keep me focused and out of bed. I'm going to try out different AUs in this series and some may be expanded upon at another time. If there's any one that sticks out and you'd love to see more on, let me know!

It’s Life Day. 

Armitage Hux has never celebrated Life Day in his entire twenty-something-years in the galaxy. And, no, it wasn’t because he was a cynical asshole, it was mostly because he wasn’t a wookie. But, ever since he’d been picked up by this well-built, emotional smuggler with a too-honest, handsome face and a too-explosive temper, Armitage Hux found himself going out of his way to make the little things matter. Because Ben Solo could have brought the captured First Order officer to the Resistance years ago, but he’d defied them all for his attraction to a scrawny ginger with a snarky attitude. 

Truly, it had to be love fated by the stars, or that’s what Ben’s ‘Uncle Lando’ crooned anytime they made a stop to refuel and catch up on family gossip. As anyone can imagine, Ben’s choices had led to an estrangement between the man and his parents. 

Maybe that’s why Armitage always took notice when, during the quiet moments right before bed, Ben shared with him his favorite memories. The way the trees on Kashyyyk hung heavy with decorations and lights. The sounds of hundreds of voices coming together to ring in hope for another year. Foods heavy with honey and bread. The overall feeling of warmth and love. 

Considering the only fond memory Armitage had of his childhood was stealing a tart from a tray during one of Brendol’s parties and not getting caught, he felt sorely out of sorts with the idea of warmth and love. 

Okay, maybe he was a cynical asshole. 

Regardless, Ben hadn’t shown up to Life Day since he decided to keep Armitage and maybe that made him feel just a little guilty this year. So, he’d dug through the many unorganized and dysfunctional compartments on the Grimtaash to find something to decorate the ship with for a makeshift Life Day celebration. Mostly, there were useless, broken ship parts and a few random odds and ends, but he’d found string lights. 

It was enough. 

While Ben slept sprawled over their bed, Hux strung the lights up around the living area. Using an old, defunct droid as the centerpiece of his masterpiece by stringing a set of lights around it. Hanging the little odds and ends off the jutting edges of metal and spare parts. Honestly, it didn’t look that bad. They wouldn’t be able to play holochess for a while, but Ben cheated anyway.

“I don’t cheat. You’re just bad at holochess.”

Armitage’s nose wrinkled as he turned around from putting the finishing touches on the droid. “You’re not supposed to be up yet or inside my head, Solo.” 

Ben ignored his huff as he stepped forward to press a sleepy, yet sloppy, kiss to his cheek and reach out to right one of the colorful tubes haphazardly hanging off a broken antenna. Armitage watched as his hand lingered there for a moment before carefully touching one of the twinkling lights. 

There was such a look of adoration and love on Ben’s face that Hux’s cheeks colored. “Well? Up to your standards?”

His answer was a very enthusiastic kiss with just a hint of too much tongue and if he ended up splayed in front of his droid-tree with that tongue somewhere else? 

Well, that was his business.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
